1152
Lamar finds evidence that he believes proves Quentin caused Desmond's condition. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840. A time of crisis for the Collins family. For in their midst, a man they consider a friend plots to have Quentin Collins beheaded as a warlock. On this night, Gerard Stiles has moved one step closer to the success of his plan. By means of the black arts, he has caused Desmond Collins to be afflicted with a mysterious illness. And his goal is to see that the blame is placed on Quentin Collins. Desmond continues to choke and tells Flora he wants Gerard to stay as far away from him as possible. Act I Desmond tells Flora to get Julia immediately, but Julia is at Collinwood and she doesn't want to leave him alone. She calls for Leticia to go get Julia, but Leticia looks at Desmond and feels that someone is practicing witchcraft on Desmond. Flora chides Leticia and sends her off to Collinwood. At Collinwood, Lamar interrogates Julia about Barnabas' involvement in Roxanne's death. Julia quickly gets annoyed with his questions about Barnabas' current whereabouts, so Lamar starts talking about her own involvement with Roxanne. Lamar wonders why Julia didn't leave the lighthouse if no one was guarding her during the day. He is unaware of Valerie and Laszlo's involvement, but Julia simply insists she was too weak to leave. Lamar leaves to go visit Samantha, and Leticia runs in and begs Julia to help Desmond. Julia leaves to go get her medical bag, while Leticia hopes Desmond will be okay. At Rose Cottage, Desmond passes out when Flora returns. He revives and calls out for Quentin, and rambles about "dangerous business." Julia finally returns with her medical bag, and she prepares to leave with Leticia. Suddenly someone enters the front door: it's Valerie, who is shocked to see Julia. Act II Valerie tries to play things cool, but she is clearly upset to see Julia alive. She wants to talk to Julia alone, but Leticia intervenes and tells her that Desmond is seriously ill and they must leave at once. Valerie lets them go and she enters the drawing room. She calls out for Roxanne to appear to her. Julia and Leticia arrive at Rose Cottage and Julia examines him. She is unable to detect anything physically wrong with him, and Leticia is convinced it is the Devil's work. Leticia has a vision of a voodoo doll sitting on a set of stairs with a cloth wrapped around its neck. She is unable to recognize the stairs, but says they are somewhere nearby. Back at Collinwood, Valerie realizes that Roxanne has been destroyed, and thinks Julia did it. Lamar then walks in, still looking for Samantha. He decides to chat with Valerie, and notes how she always seems to be alone. Lamar asks where Barnabas might be, but Valerie doesn't know. She suggests he could be at Rose Cottage tending to the emergency. Lamar wonders what she is talking about, and Valerie informs him that Desmond is deathly ill. Act III Leticia paces in the drawing room at Rose Cottage when Flora enters. Flora says Julia has gone home because there is nothing else she can do, and Desmond is now trying to rest. Lamar shows up and offers Flora his help. Flora sadly laments that there isn't much for him to do, but Lamar says they can get to the bottom of it by finding the person responsible: Quentin. Act IV Flora refuses to believe that Quentin is practicing witchcraft, but does get curious when Lamar reminds her that Julia found nothing physically wrong with him. Lamar learns about Leticia's vision and demands to know where the doll might be. He tries to think where the stairs might be, and he runs out of the house. Julia returns to Collinwood and accuses Valerie of trying to kill Desmond. Act V Julia informs Valerie that someone is practicing witchcraft at Collinwood, and it would be to her advantage to find out who it is. She refers to her as "Angelique", which makes her incredibly upset. While they argue, Lamar sneaks into Collinwood and heads towards Quentin's lab. Valerie decides to try find out who is practicing witchcraft, and in the flames of the fireplace she sees the head of Judah Zachary. Valerie is visibly frightened, but tells Julia she saw nothing. After Julia tells her she doesn't believe her, Valerie admits the person causing the witchcraft is also a threat to her. Julia decides to leave, but Valerie reminds her that she still plans to "take care of her" when the time comes. Meanwhile, Lamar enters Quentin's lab and finds the voodoo doll on Quentin's staircase in time. Lamar decrees that he finally has proof that Quentin is a warlock. Memorable quotes : Angelique: Let the flames carry my thoughts to the one who is like me! To the one who understands my way of life! Whoever you are, wherever you may be, let my words enter your thoughts. Reveal yourself to me! Send me an image by which I may know you! : ___________________________________________________________________________-- : Leticia (to Trask): Here now, you take your clammy hands off me! ---- : Angelique: I was reacting to a vibration. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1150. * Following this episode, Grayson Hall was absent from the cast until 1168. * The type of stethoscope that Julia uses while examining Desmond wasn't invented until 1852. This would not fit in this time period, unless she brought it with her from the future. * Closing credits scene: Rose Cottage parlor. Story * Julia tells Trask that Roxanne held her at the abandoned lighthouse. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: How did Julia escape? * TIMELINE: Julia tells Trask that Barnabas has gone into seclusion for several days (he was last seen in 1149 and will next appear in 1159). 8pm: Angelique arrives at Collinwood. Desmond began choking almost two hours ago. Bloopers and continuity errors * Julia says (of Desmond), "He seems to be trying to choke again now." Desmond is unconscious and not making any sounds or movement. * Jerry Lacy nearly refers to Julia as "Dr. Julia Hoffman" but manages to stop himself and say "Dr. Julia Collins" instead. * The lamp turns off before Grayson Hall touches it. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1152 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1152 - The Truth of You Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes